Yugioh! DE - Episode 093
Ramifications I Synopsis Lucy changes a crucial moment of the past. Summary Past Rewriting Spell Lucy is shown in the hotel meditating. She is conversing with her Fortune Lady Duel Spirits in the Spirit World, a separate the spirit dimension from Duel Terminal World. Lucy and her Duel Spirits speak in the Secret Village of Spellcasters. They discuss a particular ability Lucy can access. Fortune Lady Wind and Fire object to Lucy altering the past, insisting the ramifications are always dire. Fortune Lady Light, Lucy's Spirit Partner, supports Lucy in her endeavor, knowing her intentions are to protect her students. Fire criticizes Light's bias as she spends the most time with Lucy, but Dark similarly supports Lucy. Water and Earth are still unsure. Lucy pleads that what has happened is too difficult for Cameron or Shy to explain in normal human terms. Shy cannot say Cole was her attacker when she was attacked in the Spirit World. Shy can certainly fabricate an attacker, but a manhunt for someone who does not exist would ensue. In addition, Cameron was also technically the last person to see Shy before the attack, which makes him the prime suspect. Water notes that Lucy has only used this power once before and both times she endured the ramifications and handled them responsibly. She's proven that she does not abuse this gift or take it for granted and offers her support. Earth similarly agrees, and adds that Lucy is their envoy and they chose her to be the one to channel and project their gifts. Earth supports Lucy's endeavor. Lucy has their overall approval, so Light opens the pathway to communicate with Past. Past appears before Lucy in their dimension and repeats the ramifications of altering the past. When Lucy accepts the ramifications, Past tells her that she can only change one specific event. Only she and other individuals directly involved in the change will remember the previous set of events. She reminds that there may be others she does not know of that can be directly involved in this change. Past notes that someone caused the fog that hid Cole from Cameron's detection that allowed the former to strike. Lucy understands that and believes they will find the person responsible. Past offers no further comment. She waves her wand and instructs Lucy to focus on the specific event she wants changed and change it as she sees fit. Kaiba Dome At the Kaiba Dome, Cameron and Ginger walk together with the latter upset with herself as she missed Cameron's quarterfinal and upset with Cameron for walking on stage with a mask and hoodie. She adds that the police have also been looking for Cameron for hours to answer questions about the attack on his friend. Luckily, Mokuba has negotiated with the police to allow Cameron to have his post-duel interview then answer questions to the police. She also asks Cameron why he keeps gripping his abdominal region. Cameron and Ginger arrive at the room for the interview where the police are already waiting. Cameron politely greets the police. Cameron lifts his hand to shake their hands and suddenly Cameron feels a powerful psychic pulse. He notices the pain on his abdomen is suddenly gone. Cameron shakes the officers' hands, and the officers explain that they are his additional security. Cameron is confused and Ginger explains that winners of the quarterfinals are more likely to be mobbed after their duels. The celebrity increases, and they simply take more precaution. Ginger then moves Cameron inside the room for the interview. When the interview begins, Cameron discusses his strategy which was meant to deliberately counter the incredibly fast swarming abilities of the "X-Saber". Cameron said he wanted to embrace the swarming instead of outright trying to stop it; noting that taking control of Cole's cards was deliberate and intentional. After few more questions about the duel, they discuss Shy. Cameron clarifies any notion that he and Shy are not dating but that she is a close friend from Duel Academy who happens to live in New York. They ask about Cameron taking Shy to the hospital after the previous day's duels. They mention reports that Shy had suffered a seizure during their limo ride, and they called an ambulance. Cameron was missing for a few hours because he had spent the night at the hospital. Cameron lowers his head in confusion. Concerned, Cameron offers a staple answer of wanting to be there for his friend. He then ends the interview early and see his friend. Outside the conference room, Cameron reports back to Ginger, who is understanding why he cut the interview early. She once again congratulates Cameron for winning. Cameron quickly asks if she saw his duel. Ginger says she watched from the corridor. She mentions his performance was flawless. She says that she cannot believe he convinced her to let him walk on stage with a hoodie, but let's it go since he was at the hospital for hours. She says the heat stroke can get very bad, which is why Cole passed out after the duel. She ends their talk early because she needs to report to Skye and Mokuba, whom she knows are not happy. However, Ginger reminds Cameron that because he won, he has a long say of semifinal promotion tomorrow and instructs him to be ready by 9:00 AM. Cameron then begins to speed walk out of the arena with his two new officers behind him. Cameron asks Genex Dragon what is happening. The dragon explains that someone may have used a very powerful ability to change an event within the last 24-36 hours. Hospital Limo Ride Cameron is in the car driving to the hospital. He appears emotionally calm but he is becoming internally frantic. Cameron asks Genex Dragon why he's on edge, and it's not because of whatever power that has been used. Cameron says he's not angry anymore, so he wants to know why he wishes to only use his powers of darkness. Genex Dragon says that DARK is the original attribute of Genex, and therefore Cameron's natural power, his strongest power, and his most addictive power. Genex Dragon repeats that Cameron is never to use that power recklessly. Cameron angrily grumbles as he can feel his desire to assert his power even though he is not angry. He describes himself feeling hollow and it only makes Cameron want to see Shy more. A Long Hug Cameron arrives at the hospital and tries his best to stay calm. He has texted Shy about his whereabouts and checks in with the nurse at the front desk. The nurse informs Cameron of her room number and Cameron speed walks to her room. Shy's parents are happy to see Cameron. Cameron cannot focus on them at all. He only has tunnel vision for Shy. Cameron quickly walks toward Shy and squeezes her in his arms. Shy is initially surprised but immediately does the same. Cameron absorbs the power of the Ice Barrier, stabilizing him psychically and emotionally. Shy is similarly reassured as she can sense and feel as she did prior. Shy and Cameron hold each other for a noticeably long time. Shy's parents are watching them with surprise, and Shy's father clears his throat to remind the two of their presence. However, the two do not respond. Cameron continues to draw more energy from Shy until he hears the roar of a dragon, matched by a vision. Cameron's eyes glow blue, and the sound of the roar jolts him to separate from Shy. Shy finally notices her parents staring at them and becomes very embarrassed, but Cameron is non-reactive. Cameron looks at his hands and feels his sense of hollow gone as well as his need to exude his power of darkness. Cameron asks Shy if he can touch her shoulder, which Shy's parents find a very odd request. Shy allows it, and Cameron holds Shy's shoulder. Cameron can sense Shy, naturally, but he feels "nothing", which makes him relieved. Shy understands what he means but irritates Shy's parents. Shy asks for a minute with Cameron alone before they leave. Shy's father brings up their very long hug, which makes him immediately put down the idea. Shy says that he'll be able to see her through the window. They just want to talk. Shy's mother convinces her husband and pulls him outside to let them talk. Unaccounted Changes Once they are alone in a sense, Shy hugs Cameron again. Cameron does not reciprocate as there has clearly been enough hugging. Shy says that hug was one out of relief that he's ok as she could not sense him during his duel with Cole. Cameron asks Shy is she watched the duel. Shy says she could only follow on her phone and has a lot of questions about the match. More pressingly, Shy asks if Cole attacked her in the Spirit World or if she imagined the incident, confusing Cameron. Shy explains that when she woke up, she had stitches and bandages all across her body, but they are gone now at aside from one across her abdomen. At the same time, she still feels a lot of pain in the area where those other stitches were. Cameron clarifies that he vividly recalls Cole attacking Shy in their duel. Cameron asks why she would think otherwise. Shy says that after Cameron won, the doctor came back and explains that her suddenly appendix ruptured and needed surgery to remove it. Shy also mentions that her father was furious at Cameron for not taking her home the previous night, but about twenty minutes after Cameron won, her father was elated he is going to the semifinals. She cannot explain the massive change in opinion and reaction. Cameron asks if Shy felt anything between the end of the duel and her father's reaction. Shy admits to feeling a light pulsing headache, but that's it. Everything else has been numbed by pain killers. Shy asks if something specific happened. She says her memories of the recent events are very different from how others are reacting to her. Cameron believes something did happen and promises to discuss it with Shy when he can. Hotel Cameron returns to the hotel and messages Clarissa, requesting to go to her room. She quickly messages back, acknowledging that he must have noticed the changes. She instead tells him to go to Lucy's room. Cameron arrives at Lucy's hotel room where Clarissa and Serena are waiting. Lucy is shown bedridden drinking a lot of water. Cameron asks what happened to her, and Serena explains that Lucy used what should be a forbidden ability. Lucy sits up and says it is not exactly an ability she abuses and believes using it to protect her students was appropriate. Cameron asks what she did, and Lucy promises she did not do anything bad. She only changed the past, shocking Cameron. Lucy clarifies that she only changed one event within the last 48 hours. Lucy reminds Cameron that she is the Envoy of the Fortune Ladies, and they grant her the ability to see various futures as well as the past. Lucy says the past is unchangeable. It is fixed. By using the power of Fortune Lady Past, she can alter a singular specific event to her liking. Doing so changes the past entirely and comes with ramifications. Only people who are directly involved in the change will remember the erased past and notice differences. By balance, they will know nothing of the new past. Cameron asks what she changed. Lucy says that she made it such that Cameron took Shy home immediately after the previous day's duels. Cameron says that he and Shy previously waited for Shy's father to come get her. Had he taken her straight home, Cole would not have been able to take Shy awake. Cameron notes that his bruises are gone because in this new reality, Cole never attacked him with the power of X-Saber. However, Cameron says Shy was still in the hospital. Lucy explains that her powers only affect events in the human world. Shy was attacked in the Spirit World, particularly in a dimension she does not have access to. Clarissa says it took her a while to figure it out, but Shy was simultaneously attacked and not attacked. Shy's duel against Cole happened and did not happen. Lucy explains that in the time Shy would have dueled Cole, she was in the car with Cameron. In this new history, the effects of the duel still happened. Cameron repeats what Shy told him. The cuts and stitches across her body were no longer there, but she was still feeling pain in area where she was cut. Apparently, she was bleeding from her nose, her appendix burst, and she had an epileptic attack. Lucy says it was the ramifications of her spell. Because Shy was not injured by the duel in this new timeline, she still had to be injured by other, equivalent means. Serena says the dimensions and timelines need to align to maintain balance. Clarissa says that they all remember the erased past because they were present when Cole attacked Cameron and Shy. Cameron says Cole will remember too. In addition, Clarissa says she has seen footage of the Cameron's duel against Cole. He's not wearing the mask in the duel. Cameron sees the videos, and pieces that since Shy was technically never taken by Cole, the actions of his new past reflect that he was never angry with Cole and therefore never projected his powers. However, Cameron's powers still had an impact on Cole, and Cole passed out from the duel, this time from heat stroke instead of Cameron's powers explicitly. Cameron asks why Lucy did all this. Lucy says in part because of the circumstances of Shy's disappearance and attack. She did it to protect her students and their reality as psychic duelists. Cameron recognizes the difficulty in explaining Shy's attack, Cole's inevitable innocence, and Clarissa and Lucy's inexplicable knowledge of Shy's whereabouts of the attack. Cameron simply asks if it is over. Lucy says she only changed one event within the last 48 hours, but the immediate ramifications always hit hard and fast. She advises Cameron be careful and on his toes for the next few days, but there should not be any long-lasting changes. Cameron notes that Shy had a seizure and her appendix was removed, causing the room to silence. Cameron sighs and promises that he is not upset, but he wants to go to his room. He says it has been a long day. Cameron gets back to his room where his parents are waiting for him with room service. Chase and Amara hug Cameron, happy he won his duel, but they are upset Cameron bolted immediately after the interviews. However, they were told he wanted to visit Shy at the hospital. Cameron says that Shy has to stay at the hospital for another night. Her appendix burst and it led to a seizure. Cameron wants to ask how they felt about the duel or if they remembers anything, but he recalls Lucy's words about being careful with his words. Cameron instead says he would like to enjoy a late dinner and go to bed since he has a long day of publicity for the semifinals tomorrow. After dinner, Cameron goes straight to bed. Cameron hears silence and asks Genex Dragon is its going to lecture him. Genex Dragon says he is very upset with the way Cameron abuses his gifts with angry. He admits to Cameron that the last 48 hours have been very chaotic and stressful for him. They are all lucky Lucy had a "deux ex machina" ability to smooth the next few days for him, Shy, and even Cole. The dragon tells Cameron to just rest, and Cameron begins to fall asleep. Dream A Memory In Cameron's dream, Cameron reflects on the time he attacked his parents with his power of darkness in anger of his sister's disappearance and apparent death. Despite suppressing them with "Gravity Bind", Chase and Amara still reach out to their son and apologize for what happened to his sister and promise to always look out for him and help him through his pain. Cameron keeps his head lowered in a pillow but gradually reduces the pressure of his power until there is no pressure at all. Chase and Amara rush to their son and hold him. Cameron continues to sob and apologizes for his behavior, and his parents understand. The dream then breaks away as Cameron's parents fade. Cameron looks up and feels completely cognizant. He knows he is in his own dream as he is still in his room at home. However, Cameron notices some changes that makes him think he is not in his room. Cameron identifies all the changes and sees his bed has shrunk. Cameron looks around more and goes to the closet. He opens it, and steps through. Cameron is transported to the Spirit World. Spirit World Cameron looks around and recognizes he is in the Saber Vault. In this brief daze, Cameron is kicked down in a swords battle against XX-Saber Boggart Knight. Cameron is confused and he sees more "X-Saber" appearing as they cheer during the battle. Boggart Knight orders "Cole" to stand up or he's going to get cut up. Cameron does not understand why they are calling him Cole. Cameron gets up, picks up his dropped sword, and retaliates. Cameron somehow proves a fantastic combatant, going toe to toe against the Beast-Warrior and ultimately defeats him. Cameron puts his blade to Boggart Knight's neck after knocking him down. Commander Gottoms claps to stop the battle as Cameron has won, but Cameron pierces his blade through Boggart Knight's throat anyway and smiles in sadistic joy upon "killing" the spirit. The other rambunctious "X-Saber" cheer at the slaughter. Cameron notices cuts and blood from the apparent fight. He questions why he's fighting; why he'd kill, and why he'd enjoy it. Gottoms commends Cole for "killing" Boggart Knight as the X-Saber do not condone or tolerate weakness or defeat. Boggart Knight rematerializes and says Cole finally learned from last what happens when he shows mercy to the X-Saber. Faultroll laughs to say Boggart Knight gutted him last time. Airbellum says "Cole" could not eat for days. Cameron only smiles as if to join in on their fun, ole but he truly feels deep hatred and rage at the laughing warriors. Cameron suggests to Airbellum to come down and see if he'd like to miss out on a few meals. Cameron thinks to himself he would never say such a thing. Airbellum jumps down, happy to have a rematch against "Cole," promising he won't lose this time. However, Commander Gottoms offers a definitive clap, saying the two have have their rematch another time. Gottoms congratulates "Cole" for winning four battles in a row, and he is still standing. He asks the boy if he is ready for his next test. He's earned the power of four X-Saber Synchro Monsters, and it is now time to earn the power of the fifth. Cameron simply asks for that "Twin-Sword Bastard" to come down and get his ass beat. A sneer echoes through the Saber Vault and X-Saber Souza jumps before "Cole", hoping the boy has enough fight and stamina to back up his mouth. Vs. Souza Cameron puts down his sword and materializes the X-Saber Duel Disk and a Deck appears as well. Cole steps toward the opposite end of the Saber Vault. Souza tries to blindside Cameron with an attack, but Cameron readily blocks Souza with his Duel Disk. Souza applauds "Cole's" reaction time in a malicious sneer despite the boy's injuries, saying "Cole" might actually pose a challenge. Cameron pushes Souza back and Souza leaps back to his end of the battle grounds and transforms one of his swords into a Duel Disk. Gottoms admonishes Souza for his sneak attack, saying that is not how the X-Saber battle, but Souza defends his action, insisting that if Cole cannot handle being blindsided, they would not allow the boy to use his power. The commander does not further respond. He stomps his sword four times to announce the beginning of "Cole's" next test. Cameron and Souza activate their Duel Disks and draw their five cards. As per all tests, "Cole" must go first as the X-Saber all wish to attack first. Cameron draws and scans his hand, but notes none of them are his cards. Still Cameron wants to prepare a quick defensive opening turn, but finds himself summoning "Marauding Captain" then Special Summoning "X-Saber Airbellum" to jumps from the Saber Vault to his side. "Airbellum" jokes that just because he's fighting for him does not mean he does not intend to slash him when he gets the chance. Cameron tells "Airbellum" to be quiet and get ready for a Synchro Summon. Cameron Synchro Summons “Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth” in Attack Position and sets 2 cards. Cameron privately says he would never summon such a powerful monster so early. Cameron realizes he is not acting on his own accord. He's not acting at all. He's in Cole's memory, observing, feeling, and living the experience through Cole's body. Cameron says he must have channeled Cole's memory, which he has never done, but Cameron says he's channeled Shy's dreams but they are never this vivid and intense. Cameron wonders if it is because Cole is more powerful. Cameron then acknowledges that he's never channeled Cole's dreams and wonders why now until he remembers that Cole passed out after their quarterfinal due to his psychic power. With Cole unconscious and not asleep, Cole is not actively blocking Cameron's influence. As Cameron tries to think his way out of the memory, Souza begins his turn. He quickly swarms 4 monsters: "X-Saber Wayne", "Exiled Force", "XX-Saber Faultroll", and "XX-Saber Boggart Knight". Souza activates "Exiled Force's" effect to sacrifice itself and destroy "Gaia Knight". Souza then enters his Battle Phase and orders "Faultroll" to attack directly. "Faultroll" charges forward and stabs Cameron in his stomach to the cheer of the watching Duel Spirits. Featured Duel: Cameron Tribble vs. X-Saber Souza Turn 1: Cameron Cameron Normal Summons “Marauding Captain” (1200/400). Cameron activates the effect of "Marauding Captain" to Special Summon “X-Saber Airbellum” (1600/200) from his hand in Attack Position. Cameron tunes "Marauding Captain" with "Airbellum" to Synchro Summon “Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth” (2600/800) in Attack Position. Cameron sets two cards. Turn 2: Souza Souza Normal Summons “XX-Saber Boggart Knight” (1900/1000) activates its effect to Special Summon “X-Saber Palomuro” (200/300) from his hand in Attack Position. Since Souza controls 2 "X-Saber" monsters, he Special Summons “XX-Saber Faultroll” (2400/1800) from his hand in Attack Position. Souza tuned "Boggart Knight" with "Palomuro" to Synchro Summons “X-Saber Wayne” (2100/400) in Attack Position. Upon Synchro Summon, "Wayne" allows Souza to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Warrior monster from his hand, and he Special Summons “Exiled Force” (1000/1000) in Attack Position. Souza activates the second effect of "Faultroll" to Special Summon “Boggart Knight” from his GY in Attack Position. Souza activates the effect of “Exiled Force” to sacrifice itself and destroys “Gaia Knight”. “Faultroll” attacks directly (Cameron 4000 > 1600). *''Duel continues next episode'' Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels